Living In Hell revised
by KuramaLover26
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are due to get married but not with Yusuke standing in there way.. Wait Kurama kidnapped? Hiei Cheats? Is Kurama pregnant read to find out! OCCness,angst,abuse,mild rape
1. The Capture

Living In Hell

Contains: OCCness,abuse,mild rape,and angst.

Summary: Kurama and Hiei are due to get in married, but when Karasu steals Kurama away from his beloved fire demon what will Hiei do? Will they ever be together agian? Or will Hiei's love for Kurama change?

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters please enjoy my first fan fic!

(Normal P.O.V) Kurama was laying in his bed cuddling up to his little fire demon. They had just admitted their love for each other five months ago, and since then Hiei has moved into Kurama's apartment and now works at an Ice Cream did Kurama know Yusuke and also told Hiei that he loved him and Hiei felt the same way but not as strong as he did for was the night Hiei was going to ask Kurama to be his mate so they could be together had other plans though.

(Yusuke P.O.V)

"I cant believe he's going to ask Kurama to marry him. I thought he said he loved me...?" "I should be happy for them right I mean they are both my friends..." Yusuke thought over and over again in his mind. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw Hiei running to him at full speed. He straightened up and wiped away the tears he didnt know he had and put on a smile.

(Noramal P.O.V)

"Hello Hiei!" said Yusuke excitedly, "Hn, hello detective." Hiei said in a warn out kind of voice. Hiei sat down beside Hiei and sighed heavly. "Whats wrong Hiei and where's Kurama?" "Sigh, Yusuke I'm not sure what I'm gonna do I mean I love Kurama but I love you to..." Yusuke blushed and lightly kissed Hiei on the kissed back gently grazing his tounge over Yusuke's lips asking for entrance. Gladly Yusuke opened his mouth as he and Hiei's tounge battled for five minutes of their passionate kiss they pulled apart to catch some air they both needed.  
"Wow Hiei that was good" Yusuke put his lips up to Hiei's neck and gently started nipping and kissing. "Detective we really shouldnt be doing this here someone could see us they're little kids around..." Hiei moaned softly and out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurama starting to walk towards them. "Yusuke get off Kurama's coming!" Yusuke snickered "You better make up a lie for that little red mark I put on your neck baby." Hiei glared at Yusuke. "You better be glad the fox is coming and little kids are here..." Kurama finally walked up to Hiei and Yusuke. He kissed his fire baby gently on the lips. Hiei without hesitating kissed back. "Hello Yusuke, how are you today?" "Fine fox just keeping your boyfriend company." Yusuke snickered. "Hn,whatever detective I was the one keeping you company." Kurama looked at the two not understanding their little joke. "Kurama whats that on Hiei's---" Hiei smacked Yusuke upside the head while Yusuke started laughing and Hiei glared. Kurama looked at Hiei "something wrong love?" Hiei kept glaring at Yusuke "No fox dont listen to that stupid Detective he's just alittle drunk!" Yusuke snickered, "Yeah I put to much beer in my coffee this morning." Kurama still looked confused not understanding the two and wondering what was going on. "Kurama why don't you go find some flowers so me and the detective can talk for alittle ok?" Kurama looked at both of the two and then looked at Hiei then with a sad smile he got up and went to pick some flowers.

(Kurama P.O.V) I wonder why Hiei wanted to talk to Yusuke alone? I bet Hiei's telling him something that I did wrong...Hiei was very angry at me this morning for buring my hand on the stove,but I didn't mean to something scared me...It was almost like Karasu had come back. Kurama looked over at Hiei and Yusuke who were both laughing about some joke that probably had something to do with him. He sighed sadly and just looked at the gorgous plants.

(Normal P.O.V)

That's when Kurama saw something he wish he would have never seen. He had collected the most beautiful flowers in the whole park, but when he was about to give them to his boyfriend he saw him and Yusuke kissing on the park bench. He hid in the bushes to watch and see what else was going to happen. With his good hearing he could hear everything they said. "Hiei lets go back to my apartment I'm sure Kurama wont be done playing with his stupid plants for awhile." "Hn, best idea you've had all day." With that Hiei and Yusuke rose from the bench hand in hand leaving Kurama baffled and hurt. Kurama hugged his plants. "You're not stupid to me little ones he just said it out of anger that's all." Kurama started walking into the woods when he heard that nose again and he dropped his plants. He didn't want it to be real he just wanted to die! Behind him was the horrible face of.....

TBC well I do think this was alot better then the first one hope you like it please reveiw! ^_^


	2. The Secret

(Kurama's P.O.V)

I looked back and there was that sadistic smile I hated.

Karasu had returned this must have been the worst day ever for me.

I find out my boyfriend is cheating on me with Yusuke, and then Karasu kidnapps me.

Great going Kurama you're life is offically screwed.

(Normal P.O.V)

Kurama hadn't been paying much attention to anything Karasu had said. He was to sad to listen he just wanted to be left alone! Was that to much to ask?

All of the sudden Karasu smacked Kurama across his left cheek a small bruise begining to form there. He rubbed it and looked up at Karasu. "I am your master from now on slut! and when I talk to you I expect you to listen got it?" Kurama looked up with sad eyes "Yes Karasu." Karasu smacked Kurama again.

"Whenever you adress me it shall always be master and nothing else or you will be punished!" Kurama gulped softly as Karasu put a leather collar around his neck and hooked a leash onto it. "Get down on all fours now!" Kurama did as he was told "Yes, master."

(Back With Hiei and Yusuke)

"Gods Hiei that was amazing" Yusuke said while snuggling closer to Hiei. "Hn, not bad yourself detective." "I think its time I got search for Kurama now I just hope he didnt see our little kiss in the park." Yusuke sighed "I'll stay here then I dont want to get in you and Kurama's way" Hiei gently kissed Yusuke on the head and lept out his window and started running full speed to the park.

"Hn where is the damn fox anyways" Hiei looked around at all the places they were when they were in the park. His heart suddenly dropped the most beautiful flowers lay on the ground. He picked them up and under them where footprints. He then realized Kurama must have seen him leave wit Yusuke and kiss. He had never felt so horrible in his life he was so shocked he couldnt move only stood there looking at the ground.

( Back with Karasu and Kurama )

"I said give it to me!" Karasu said while cracking the whip again for the fifth time on the poor fox. "No! Hiei made this for me I wont give it to you!" "He doesnt even love you! You saw him go off with the detective he doesnt care for you he probably wont even come for you!" Kurama hung his head down and held the little tear gem shaped heart around his chest. "Thats not true he loves me...I know he does." Karasu cracked the whip and hit Kurama again making Kurama let out a small gasp. "If he loved you why did he have sex with someone else? Fine keep your damn necklace but for disobeying me no food or water tonight and you will be locked in the basement." Kurama said nothing as Karasu carried him into the basement and thre him down on the cold hard floor. He held his little necklace around his neck and gently whimpered. Kurama clutched his stomach and took deep even breaths. Just two weeks ago he found out he was pregnant with Hiei's child, Hiei didnt know yet because Kurama was afraid of his reaction to the little one growing inside of him. Kurama rubbed his belly gently trying to sooth his child. "There, there little one daddy is going to rescue us you just have to wait, don't worry I'll protect you from that mean man and we'll leave this awful place." Kurama sighed and his belly rumbled. "I'm sorry little one I wont be getting any food tonight, but you can take as much of my ki that you need." With that Kurama's tummy settled down and he soon drifted off to sleep.

(Hiei's P.O.V)

"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!" "Hiei calm down its not your fault that Kurama left.." Yusuke said reassuringly to his friend. "If I hadn't of kissed you he could still be here!" "HIEI CALM DOWN DAMN IT!" Hiei looked baffled at Yusuke for raising his voice at him. "We're gonna get Kurama back and you're gonna beg him for his forgiveness ok?" "I don't know if I'll b--" "If you want your fox back you sure as hell will beg!" "Ok ok lets go call the others and tell them to meet us in the park."

(Kurama's P.O.V)

Kurama woke up shivering, he had gone to bed without eating and had nothing to cover up his cold body. Kurama sighed and gently rubbed his tummy searching for the energy of his little one. Once he found it he fed the little creature some of his ki. Even though it made Kurama extremely sick and tired Hiei wasn't here to give him ki for their baby so Kurama had to use as much of his as possible. Karasu suddenly kicked the door open with a tray in his hands. Finally he would be able to eat something and hopefully lift up his ki. "Good morning little slut I hope you learned your lesson from now on." "Yes master I have." "We'll see about that." Karasu put down the tray in front of Kurama and when he lifted the tray up Kurama's face fell. On the tray were different kids of sex toys. From cock rings to dildos to even ball gags. Kurama looked up into Karasu's sadistic eyes and wiped away unshed tears. "Whats wrong slut you didnt actually expect me to feed you did you?" Kurama looked back down. "of course not master." "Good now lets get you out of those horrible clothes and put you in a cute maid costume." Kurama wanted to cry right when Karasu mentioned a maid outfit, He wanted Hiei to come and save him soon. "Well what are you waiting for sslut get up and try it on!" Karasu cracked his whip on Kurama's back. "Y-Y-Yes master." Kurama walked into the bathroom and put the maid costume on. It was way to short and very tight around his belly. He almost cried when he felt his kit kick uncomfortbly and let out a small whimper. "Please little one bare with me I know you're hungry and dont like it but we have to listen to him till daddy comes." Kurama moved his hand over his tummy and slowly fed some ki to his little kit. Kurama slowly walked out of the bathroom and when he did Karasu was holding panties with a dildo attached to the end of it. Kurama tried to hold back the urge to puke long enough but his kit wasn't going to let him do that. He ran back in the bathroom hand clamped over his mouth and puked uncontrolably into the toliet. Just then he heard a whip crack. He was still puking when the first blow struck down on his back and hit him hard. He whimpered as Karasu slowly slid the panties with the big vibrator slowly up his skin. Just before Karasu put it in he started stroking Kurama's limp member getting him rock hard. Then when he was sure Kurama was about to come he slipped the cock ring on and pulled it tight around the base of his throbbing member. Kurama screamed in pain as he fell back and the dildo went straight up his ass vibrating againist his prostate. Karasu laughed darkly as he pushed the button that shocked Kurama's neck. Kurama began to shake and cry he didnt like all of this his baby was kicking him again not stopping anytime soon he couldnt take the pain so he passed out and layed there on the floor while Karasu laughed. "You're so weak my little slut you wont last much longer if you can't put up a good fight." And with that he closed the door and left Kurama some soup and alittle suishi for later.

TBC reveiws make me write faster!! Thanks for all that are reading this fic! 


	3. The Store

(Normal P.O.V)

Hiei sighed heavily, he had been looking for his fox all day and there was no trace of him. Even after he followed the footprints they still lead to an open clearing to the forest. He was getting very tired and even more worried. He now regretted everything he did with Yusuke. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and die, but if he did that then he would never see his beloved Kurama again. He sighed deeply thinking about what he could do to get Kurama back.

(Kurama's P.O.V)

I woke up wet and sticky, I looked down and it seems the cock ring that Karasu had put on me had been taken off.

But he of course left me here with the vibrator still shoved up my ass almost to painful to move.

"Maybe if I just...AHH AHH AHH!!!" Kurama tried to remove the dildo, but this only caused his collar to shock him very painfully.

He slowly got up trying to get use to the feel of the dildo. He felt almost dirty being used like this. His maid costume only covering up his hips leaving his ass and long slim legs in full veiw for anyone that stood behind him.

He looked around and noticed some soup and sushi. There wasn't much and the soup was already cold but he decided he would eat it none the less.

Once he was finished eating he thought it would be nice to feed his starving kit some of his now newly gained ki. Even though Kurama had only been pregnant for two weeks his kit was growing very fast. He could almost tell if it was a boy or a girl but for now he just called it 'kit'.

"I wonder what Hiei would like to name our child." He sighed. If Hiei ever came to save him and his child.

About two hours later Karasu strolled into Kurama's room all most silently making Kurama let out a small gasp when he saw Karasu. "Come slut its time we go shopping for some more food and toys."

Kurama gulped lightly and nodded his head slowly. "Master what am I to where to the store?" "Ha! slut did you acutally think I was going to let you wear your ningen clothing all around town...?""But master these clothes wont keep me warm and--" Karasu smacked Kurama harshly with the whip and hooked the leash on his collar and pulled forcefully.

"You will wear what I tell you understand?" Kurama started to cry he didn't want to go anywhere looking like this espically since he was pregnant. "I said do you understand?" Karasu smacked Kurama with the whip across the back, making Kurama let out a small whimper. "Yes master..."

Not only was it freezing cold outside in town, but Kurama was crawling on his hands and knees ass and slim legs showing head hung in of demons had tried to rape him thankfully Karasu would just kill them before they even touched his now dirty red mane.

At the store it was no better even the clerk was stroking his noticable bulge at the look of Kurama's nice ass and even asking Karasu for how much. After Karasu had seen alot of demons in line stroking themselves he decided to let each one of them have a turn with me.

I had never felt so dirty in my life. I had to give so many blowjobs and my poor ass was fucked till it bled. By the time we left the store I could hardly walk. The pain was almost unbarable but every time I made the slightest noise that stupid collar shocked me.

Karasu and I finally made it to the sex shop. I shivered as soon as we walked in the door and I saw all the toys and costumes. "Mhmm I'll take the biggest dildos you have and that diamon incrested whip with the sharp edges mad of rubys." Kurama silently whimpered as Karasu took out some practice whips on his open defense-less back.

When Kurama and Karasu got back home Kurama qucikly ran into his little room in the basement and sat down and cried. He didn't want to stay here he wanted to leave he wanted Hiei!! HE NEEDED HIEI!!

TBC wow you guys really like this story im really surprised o.o Lolz

im runing out of ideas thats why this chappy isnt as good as the last. 


	4. The Surprise

( Back with Hiei & Yusuke )

"Baby aren't you coming back to bed it's getting late?"

"Hn, I guess you're right I just want to know how Kurama's doing, I mean is it even right that I stopped looking for him to date you?"

Yusuke got up and put his arms around the small fire demon's slim waist and gently sucked on his nack causing Hiei to lightly moan.

"I know right now it's tough but you have to get over him its been three weeks we need to move on."

With that Yusuke took Hiei's lips into a passionate kiss, each one fighting for dominance over the other.

As they both went to bed Hiei quietly wished that Kurama was ok where ever he was.

(Back with Karasu & Kurama )

It was 12:30 a.m. on Monday night. Kurama had woke up screaming and as soon as he did the collar shocked him non-stop.

His water as just broke and he was in so much pain. By the time Karasu had walked in with the whip Kurama had rolled off the bed crying and screaming while clutching his stomach.

"AHH! AHH! MASTER PLEASE HE--!" Karasu whipped Kurama harshly with his whip. "Stupid slut do you know what time it is?!"

Kurama just bit his bottom lips to hold back his screams and cried. He was in so much pain if he didn't get his baby out soon it would never survive.

Karasu looked and studied Kurama's features carefully. Thats when it happened his little slut had gone out and fucked another man and had gotten pregnant! He knew exactly how he was gonna punish him this time.

"Alright little slut it looks like you're kit is ready to be born today, I want you to do everything I say or I'm not gonna help you understand?

Quietly Kurama replied. "Thank you master..." The pain was almost unbearable he had been in labor for six hours. Karasu was being very paitent with him and then the time finally came.

"Ok slut on the next contraction I want you to push." Kurama really wished Hiei was here to see their little one being born he would be so proud.

He pushed as hard as he could and finally after 20 minutes of pushing his beautiful baby was delivered into the world. He heard is kit cry for the first time and started crying tears of joy.

"Aw what a cute little bastard kid this will go perfect in my collection." Kurama was still in alot of pain and was very tired but as soon as he heard the word "collection" he shot right up.

"What do you mean collection...? That's my baby!" Karasu smacked Kurama harshly acrossed the face. "Correction this was your baby, but since you never told me you were pregnant you don't deserve it.

Kurama's eyes started stinging with tears as Karasu got up with his giggling baby in his cold, sadistac hands. "NO! PLEASE! THAT'S MY BABY!!" Karasu just chuckled and closed the door behind him.

Kurama cralwed over to the corner and cried for hours he had gotten no sleep that night.

( The Next Day )

"Little slut while I'm gone I want you to baby sit little Eva, she's been crying ever since I took her from you last night and its driving me crazy!" "You are not to leave this house or she will be punished"

"Yes master!" Kurama almost smiled he would get to spend the whole day with his little one he was so lonely and couldn't wait to see his beautiful little girl.

Karasu left and Kurama ran straight in his room to see alittle baby wraped in a small pink blanket placed on a small crib.

Kurama almost cried tears of joy when he saw her. She had jet black hair beautiful green eyes and Yoko ears and a tail but at the tip was alittle hint of red.

You could tell she was Hiei's. Her whole crib was surronded by little green picked up the little girl and gently rocked her back and forth whispering words of comfort into her small Yoko ears.

"You're so beautiful, just like the flowers in my garden at home." She began to stir so Kurama pulled down his shirt and put her up to his nipple so she could feed. She latched on almost immediatly almost taking Kurama by surprise.

He walked into his dakr stuffy room and sat on his futon. This was the best experience he had ever felt. Soon she began to stir and cry.

He gently rocked her back and forth and hummed her his favorite was so happy to be near his little daughter he couldn't wait till he got out of here and showed Hiei they're little one.

(Back with Hiei and Yusuke)

Hiei and Yusuke were sitting at their table in their nice big comfy house. Ever since they started dating they had decided to buy a bigger house and move in together.

Yusuke took Hiei's hand in his and then rubbed his tummy. "Hiei I have something to tell you..."

"What is it love?" He said kissing his new Lover's hand.

"We're having a baby!" Hiei's eyes shot up and looked down at Yusuke

Did he really just hear those words come from his Lover....?

TBC wow this is getting interesting thanks for all the reveiws more reveiws might mean more chapters.

Kurama: What How could you do this to me!!!

Me: -Watching Edward Cullen shower-

Kurama: HELLO EARTH TO LOVER!

Me: wait what oh HEY HEY KURAMA I WAS JUST--

Kurama: Save it I can see I'm not wanted anymore!

Hiei: Just reveiw so they'll quit fighting! 


	5. The Meeting

(Hiei & Yusuke)

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!" "Isn't this exciting Hiei! We're gonna be a family!" "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

At that very moment Hiei couldnt take it anymore. He flitted out the window leaving Yusuke speechless. Didn't Hiei want this child...?

Yusuke quickly ran to the phone and dialed a secret number. "I couldn't stop him! Damn it I don't care what you have to do just don't let him find Kurama!"

Yusuke and the stranger argued before they finally had the perfect plan. "Yes, that should work just bring him to me tommorrow."

"Yes I will pay you your damn money just bring him and 'it' tommorrow!"

With that Yusuke angrily hung up the phone. He sighed heavily. "Kurama..Kurama...Kurama...I thought this plan would work out until you had to go and ruin it."

Hiei was running in the forrest determined to find Kurama he was not going to leave without Kurama he WILL find Kurama, and he WILL live with Kurama.

( Kurama and Karasu )

Karasu had gone out again today leaving Kurama and Eva alone together to bond together.

After Karasu had gone shopping he bought the little girl several different dresses and a couple of baby toys.

"Hey little Angel would you like to try on the new dress master bought you?" The little girl just giggled and clapped her hands and smiled.

Kurama also smiled and let out a small laugh as he put the pastal purple dress over his little girl and kissed her cheek gently.

He then grew a thorn-less rose and slipped it behind her right ear and kissed her head gently.

"You look so cute in your little dress my angel." Kurama placed tiny butterfly kisses all over his little girls head.

Even though Karasu had bought the baby new clothes he didn't buy Kurama any. He had been wearing the same maid outfit for 5 weeks and it was only washed every other week.

Eva began to stir in his arms so he pulled down is costume and let her latch on to his nipple. "There There little one take as much milk as you want." He nuzzled his little one's cheek.

Then all of a sudden with a loud slam Karasu walked in. He walked quickly and angrily into his room and looked down on his little slut and his child.

"Lets go!" "But Eva just started suckling and I'll get uncomfortable if she leaves me to much m--" Karasu whipped Kurama harshly with the whip.

"I said Lets go." Kurama shivered a bit and put his still nursing daughter down in her crib and walked with Karasu.

"Here put this on." Karasu handed Kurama skin tight black jeans with, a white sleeveless shirt. "But where are we going?"

"Out, grab the baby she needs to come to." Kurama's face almost light up when he heard that his little daughter was going to get to come with him. Even though he hated Karasu with a burning passion if he got to bring his little angel he would be happy.

"Hurry up Kurama!" Kurama stopped in his foot steps. 'He called me Kurama,' he thought. 'Maybe something good is going to happen after all!'

Kurama hurried outside cover his little angel in a small jacket covered in dragons and roses and took in the smell of her rose scented lotion.

She was still asleep but stirred lightly when she felt Kurama moving. "Now Kurama we are going to visit a friend of yours and if you want that baby to live you will cover her ears and tail and tell your friend that she was adoptited." Kurama looked down at his sleeping angel. "But why?" "DONT ASK QUESTIONS JUST DO WHAT I SAY!"

Kurama stuffed Eva's little yoko tail into her pants and took out a small cotton hat and placed it gently over her ears.

Soon they were at the portal that led to Ningenkia. Kurama looked at Karasu then at the portal. 'Was Karasu really letting him go...?' He was about to make a break for it when Karasu put a hand on his shoulder and used alittle bit of his strength to gain a small whimper from Kurama.

"Not yet, I didn't bring you here to go free I brought you here to meet a friend remember...?" Thats when Kurama sensed it. His breath caught and out of the corner of his eyes he saw him.

"...Hiei..." Kurama almost turned around and jumped for joy when he knew Hiei was here. Hiei quickly masked his ki and out of the corner of his eye he nodded his head to Kurama.

'Kurama I'm so glad you're ok I've been so worried about you!'

'You've been worried? But what about Yusuke?'

' I don't want Yusuke you stupid fox I only want you!'

'Did you see our baby?'

Hiei looked over Kurama's shoulder and there bundled up warmly he saw the child.

'She's beautiful just like my fox, whats her name?'

'Eva, she has your hair and the tips of her yoko ears and tail both have alittle red on it.'

'Fox why didn't you tell me you were with child?'

'I didn't know how you would take it..I...I...I...I'm sorry Hiei!'

'Shh fox I'll rescue soon enough just follow Karasu I'll be in the distance don't worry we'll be reunited and we'll go and live where ever you want.'

Kurama nodded his head silently and did what Hiei told him. He smiled and quietly whispered in his daughter's ear. "Daddy's coming to get us little one I knew he wouldn't leave us."

He silently kissed his hidden necklace made up of Hiei's tear gems. Finally they had made it to the place it looked a bit familar to Kurama.

Once he got closer to the house he then knew why it looked so familiar.

It was Yusuke's house.

Then suddenly it clicked.

The kissing, the kidnapping.

Yusuke was jealous of Hiei and Kurama.

Yusuke slept with Hiei to get back at Kurama.

Karasu must have agreed to do Yusuke's bidding if it invovled hurting me.

He had been betrayed, not just by anyone,

But His Best Friend.

Well that was dramtic! I can't believe you guys would actually think I was gonna let Yusuke and Hiei stay together! Pshh maybe another time ( jk jk jk ) Thanks for all the reviews! New chapter coming soon! 


	6. The End

(Back with Yusuke)

I stared at Yusuke for a moment eyes wide in shock. This couldn't be the Yusuke he had known for all these years. He just looked him over.

"Damn it why did you bring him today I told you tommorow!"

"I have other problems to adjurn to."

"Fine, atleast you kept up your part of the bargain."

Yusuke threw Karasu his money and he slowly turned to Kurama and whispered in his ear.

"Remember what I taught you little slut, hopefully we'll meet again." And with that Karasu walked off into the distance leaving Yusuke and Kurama alone.

"Well Kurama come in come in." Kurama did as instructed. Now that he knew Yusuke and Karasu were together he was going to do whatever it took to save his little Eva.

Yusuke and Kurama sat down in Yusuke's living room. Kurama was getting a bit uncomfortable because his baby hadn't had enough time to finish her feed.

Yusuke looked down at the little girl in Kurama's hands. "Where did that thing come from?" Even though Kurama was uncomfortable he was not going to let anyone call his child a 'thing.'

"This is an orphan I found a couple of days, her name is Eva." "May I hold her?" Kurama held onto Eva tightly he was afraid of what Yusuke would do to her. "Hello?! Stupid fox are you def now?" Kurama gently kissed Eva's head and handed her to Yusuke. "Please be gentle she's only three weeks old..."

Yusuke grinned evily and started pulling on the little girl's arm causing her to stop crying. "Yuske please!" "Don't hurt her!" Hiei was perched outside his window watching the detective hurt his child. Not only that but his fox was beginning to cry.

Kurama started crying he couldn't do anything about it everytime he got close Yusuke would pull on his baby girl.  
Finally Hiei couldn't take it. He burst through the window.

Yusuke suddenly stopped all action and looked up at Hiei, with the biggest fake smile. "Look Hiei, Kurama was just showing me his adoptive baby!" "I can't wait for ours!" Hiei slapped Yusuke across the face and glared.

"Give my fox back our baby!" Yusuke looked at Kurama then at Hiei? "Your baby...?" Kurama was still silently crying he couldn't stand to watch his baby being hurt. Yusuke gently set the baby down and walked over to Hiei.

"But baby what about our baby...?" Kurama looked up through his hair and said silently. "Hiei he's lying he's not pregnant..." Yusuke looked over at the still crying Kurama. "Oh Yeah? and how would you know bitch?" Yusuke hit Kurama's child and she started to cry.

"Because..." Kurama looked up with angry eyes. "You're not Yusuke." Yusuke started laughing darkly at Kurama. "So you are as smart as you look, how did you know?"

"Because, a couple of days ago when Karasu had gone out "shopping" I noticed something." "Back in the day at the park when you and Hiei were kissing, you're hair started changing colors like a greenish color."

"Then I thought back to awhile ago, Yusuke had married Keiko and they are still on their honey moon."

The fake Yusuke started clapping and laughing evily. "Well done fox you have cracked the code but I'm afraid that I can't let your child live now since you dis--." Hiei had plunged his katana deep into the imposters back.

"That is for lying," He striked again. "This is for hurting my child," he striked one alst time "and this is for hurting my fox!" With the final stab he died.

Kurama just looked down at the dead demon then looked up at Hiei with joyful tears. He ran over to his crying Angel and picked her up and nuzzled her cheek and whispered comforting ears.

"Shhh little angel it's ok it's ok shhhhh." Kurama craddled his little girl has Hiei watched on in amazement. "Fox listen all the things that happened with that demon...Didn't mean a thing to me..." "I know Hiei you didn't know" Kurama gently kissed Hiei on his head.

"We're together that's all that matters." Finally when Eva settled down Kurama pulled down his shirt and blushed as he fed their child infront of Hiei. "Hn, fox stop being so embarrassed I've seen you naked before remember?" Kurama giggled and his face reddened. "Hiei shhh not in front of the baby."

Hiei then took Kurama's lips in the palm of his hands and began licking them slowly asking for enetrance. Kurama gladly opened his mouth to let his Lover suck on his wet muscle. Kurama moaned softly in his Lover's mouth.

When Hiei finally stopped he and Kurama were both out of breath face flushed. "Hiei I told you wait until the baby goes to sleep"  
"Hn, stupid fox." Hiei said as he nuzzked uo againist his Lover's neck.

That night Hiei and Kurama enoyed each other's body. Even though Kurama had been raped and stretched out alot he still had the tightest hole. They made love for the next couple of weeks only stopping when they had to care for the baby.

Kurama was so happy that his life was not back on the right track. He had a beautiful daughter and now another on the way. He couldn't of asked for anything else.

Kurama and Hiei walked hand-in-hand down the beach. Then Hiei stopped picked up a stick and wrote:

He made me laugh till I cried, He'll love me till I die, He is my one and only soul mate. My one very special fox.

With that Hiei,Kurama and Eva all walked home Hiei and Kurama hand-in-hand not ever planning to let go.

The End

Aww that was soooo sweet I know it was kinda short but I was ruining out of Ideas the next chapter will be dedicated to all the reveiwers so if you would like me to answer any question please leave them in your next reveiw! 


End file.
